His Little Girl
by blue paper hearts
Summary: Han thinking about how he is going to be loosing his little girl, Jaina, because she is getting married. May not be the best.


**Disclaimer! **I do not own Star Wars though I wish I did. Everything goes to George Lucas and his genius mind.

**Summary! **Spur of the moment idea, like usual. Anyway, just a little fic about Han's worry that Jaina will no longer be his little girl because she has married Jag, and Jaina reassuring him that she always will be.

With a slight breeze making the temperature outside just right, along with the night being far too peaceful to seem even real, Han Solo gently eased his guard as he sat alone on a bench in the all to beautiful garden. Different flowers decorated the area around him, mixes of bright and dull colors, simple and insane floral designs. There was only the sound of the fading music playing from inside the large halls within this peaceful serenity, calming Han gingerly, bit by bit. Calm was what he needed right now, for he felt torn right down the center at the moment.

His last living child and his only daughter, Jaina, had gotten married today, something that had all but torn Han right to the core. While he was extremely happy for her, and wanted nothing more than for her to be happy, he still felt like he was being shredded to pieces. With Jaina now officially married to Jagged Fel, he knew he was loosing his little girl. Though she was still breathing and laughing unlike his other two children, Han knew he was going to lose her. It did not matter if they saw each other every day, he was still loosing her because he knew that now he was no longer the number one man in her life.

Now that position belonged to Jag.

Han was certain that it had been Jag's position for quite some time, but now it was official. Now there was proof that Jag was the most important man in Jaina's life, not Han. It broke his heart to know such a bit of information, but there was no sense in denying it. It was the cold truth. Jagged Fel was more important to Jaina than Han was, even if at one point Han had been far more important. It was how life was, and there was no changing it, no matter how much Han hated it.

While it had taken a little bit of time, Han had grown fond if young Jagged Fel. He was an honest man, and a stunning pilot. Han knew that Jag kept Jaina grounded, kept her from going off and killing herself just to save another person. He also knew that Jagged Fel was the only man who could bring out the soft twinkle in Jaina's brown eyes and make her laugh, no matter how horrible she may have been feeling. Jag kept Jaina balanced, which Han would forever be grateful for, even if he knew he could not do so himself. Maybe it was best that Jaina had Jag. Han could not always be there for her, not in the ways Jag could—that never ceased to bother Han.

Having not heard the soft clicking of heels on the concrete ground, Han took in a sharp breath the moment he felt a soft touch on his arm. Glancing over at the person, his expression immediately softened as he made out the features of his daughters face, though the ever so pristine white of her dress did partially give her away. Weakly smiling at her, Jaina reciprocated the smile the best she could, sitting down softly next to her father, though did not utter a word. For several long, straining moments, neither of them said a single word, though it did not particularly bother Han. The silence seemed to be best for the time being.

"Is something wrong, Daddy?" Jaina asked in her soft angelic voice, and Han felt something inside him rip when she said "Daddy". It was what she had called him ever since she was young, and very seldom did she refer to him as simply "Dad". Even now, at thirty-five years of age, she had yet to loose such a habit. While Han did not mind the name, and was glad that she stuck to it despite her age, knowing that she was now married and would one day be a parent herself made his heart feel like it was shattering. Had he not lost enough already? He had lost his best friend Chewbacca, he had lost his youngest son Anakin, he had even lost his older son Jacen—and now he was loosing Jaina.

His last child, his only daughter, and his little girl.

"Nothing," Han murmured back, his voice just barely audible, a little bit of strain in his tone. While it had been hard to hear, Jaina heard it, and in response hugged herself closer to her father. Wrapping one arm around her, Han pulled her closer to him, not wanting to let go. He could not stand to loose another child. It did not matter if she was still living, if she was still breathing, he just could not loose her. His life was going to be living hell after this, Han could just see it coming. There was not enough liquor in the galaxy to make him forget that he was loosing his little girl.

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"You do know I know you are lying."

Her words had been so simply stated, so nonchalant in manner that Han was taken off guard for only a split second. Sighing quietly in defeat, Han knew she was right. Jaina could catch on if he was lying to her in an instant, it was just something that had developed with their strong father-daughter relationship. Much like how Anakin could always read Leia better than Han, Jaina had always been able to read Han better than Leia. As unfortunate as that could be at times—particularly because it had helped to increase Jaina and Leia's relationship years ago when it was strained and vague—it still had it's quirks. Sometimes it was nice, knowing Jaina was more like Han on the surface.

"Unfortunately."

"What's wrong, Daddy? Tell me."

"I just don't want to loose you, too," Han said quietly, his voice once more strained. "I know that Jag makes you happy, and I want nothing more than for you to be happy, but I don't want to loose you in the process. I can't loose you, Jaina. I've lost far too many already, and it's only been three. Now you will be number four—I don't think my old heart will be able to handle that much."

Smiling softly at her father, Jaina shook her head slowly, a spark in her perfect brown eyes. Not being able to read what ignited that spark for once, Han was only a bit frightful at the look, though with good reason. Whatever Jaina was planning on saying—or, knowing her, doing—Han hadn't the slightest inkling as to what it was, which was not always a good thing. With Jaina being Jaina, something off the walls was bound to happen, for that seemed like something to be expected off his daughter. Something completely unexpected.

"You're not loosing me, Daddy. I'll talk to you every day, and visit you whenever I can. I won't be that much different than I am now, if any at all. I'll still be Jaina Solo at heart, now I'll just have Fel tacked on to the end of my name. Nothing different." Pausing for only a moment to take in Han's expression, Jaina could still see the bit of weariness in his eyes, and knew exactly what had to be said to make it go away. It would be easy to say, for it would be true to the core. "And I promise to always be your little girl."

With Jaina grinning at him, Han could only smile in return, grateful she had finally managed to calm his fears. She would still be his little girl—always be his little girl. That alone was enough to satisfy Han. Just to know that little bit of information. The other stuff was nice to know, but that—that was exactly what he needed to hear. Watching as Jaina took her heels off before she chose to stand up, Han raised an eyebrow at her extended hand before him. He did not understand why she had taken her shoes off, but if he had learned anything from being married to Leia, it was that high heels could make a woman's feet sore.

"My feet hurt," Jaina said, confirming what Han had already known. Her addition to that small statement, however, surprised him just a bit. "Plus I want another dance from you—that Corellian one that you tried to teach us when we were little. The one that I had to step on your shoes for because I didn't know the steps. Can we dance that dance?"

Now it was Han's turn to grin. Only nodding in response, Han pulled his daughter close to him, making sure her feet were atop of his before he began dancing slowly. The two smiled at each other the entire time, talking quietly of past moments and laughing at the embarrassing ones. Once more Han failed to hear the footsteps of approaching people, as did Jaina. The two only noticed their new partners when the glimpse of a softly colored gown slipped into both their peripheral view. Not five feet away from the father and daughter were Jagged Fel and Leia Organa Solo, smiling and nodding for Han to continue leading the Corellian dance.

Flashing a grin at his daughter, Han once more resumed the dance, enjoying every last moment of it. Jag and Leia remained on the sides, smiling at the site and watching the scene with watchful eyes. Han did not notice them, however, his eyes locked with his daughters.

"I love you, sweetheart," Han murmured under his breath, only loud enough for Jaina to hear and his lips faintly moving.

"I love you more, Daddy," Jaina whispered back with a devilish grin, breaking out into a fit of giggles.

Oh yes, Jaina Solo-Fel would always be Han Solo's little girl.

Reviews are vastly wanted! Good or bad it doesn't matter. Though, if you don't like it, please don't be too hateful. Thanks, loves.


End file.
